Rayne of blood
by cristal gonzalez
Summary: SAKURA SASUKE so sakura's a vampire and she wants to kill herself, but sasuke comes to the rescue...he confesses his love for her....will her solitude finally be over....stay tunes..


(one shot of Naruto) **By Cristal Gonzalez **

I am Rayne. Like many of the others… I run through the forests of darkness searching for blood to quench my thirst. I am 16 years old in human years, but my actual age is of 200.

Every day I search the night for edible prey. I sink my fangs on their necks. They struggle against my grasp…but they seize their struggle and go limp when their blood is completely drained from their bodies. I lick my lips of their delicious taste and exchange my bloodstained clothes for clean ones. I'm a renegade. No family. No life. No friends. No soul.

Humans fear my existence. They cower before my presence and many others as well. I have a beloved though; you may surely call him a companion or feeder for that's all he merely is.

When I don't feel the need to go out and hunt I merely stay at our rundown house and simply enjoy his company and drink from him only to take my leave the next day. I have feelings for the Half-blood, but I simply have no way of showing them. When I look into his bloodshot eyes, I can tell he has great interest for me. I grow tired of my loneliness. Before I met him, I lived in solitude.

Many years ago were when I chose to live my life out alone until now. I had seen family, friends, and loved ones die before my very eyes. And though it caused me a great paint o live life at the way I did I was too afraid to commit suicide.

But sure enough, one day, on a full moon, I was about to plunge a silver sword into my dead heart when out of nowhere I heard a whisper throughout the night. It was a young man's voice. He looked about 18 years of age in human years and his voice was like a caress throughout me.

"You should not do that" he said gently and slowly crossing my line of view. It was dark and it was very quiet. Eerie as well.

I was sitting on the cold damp dirt, ready and welcoming my death. I looked at his warm and gentle black eyes. "What do you care? It is my life that I choose to throw away, not others…merely mine" I said coldly.

"I've been watching you child… you are different than I. just because you have no reason to live doesn't simply mean you can throw it away, for you hurt others in doing so." He explained.

"But in the process of killing me, the world has one less vampire to worry about." I said back.

"You are a Pureblood, yes?" he said more knowing the answer than asking it.

"What do you care?" I said, blinking back the tears that I knew would unfold soon enough.

"I can't think when I'm around you Sakura. You make me want to do crazy things."

"Don't call me that. I'm Rayne now; Sakura just holds dead and dark memories of the past." I said as the tears burst from me in floods. My long pink hair, now red, blew in the damp air of the forest.

Just then I thought I saw pity in his eyes but t must have been me for his face turned back to that of a serious loving kind. His raven black hair looked like that of his eyes. He approached me, helped me up and took me to an abandoned and empty household of his.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, if there is anything I can assist you in, please call me. I will be at your side immediately.

And now, true to his words, he always was. The past 3 years, having been in a rebellious state made me weary at daytime, when I slept until sundown. Having fought my feelings for Sasuke, I was finding it hard not to kiss him when he offered me his blood.

I was lying on the rundown sofa, when I heard low footsteps and saw movement to my left. All the curtains were drawn to as to not let in the sunlight in. I immediately awoke from my slumber and searched the building expecting an intruder, but only found Sasuke sitting down, his back to the wall and his legs stretched out before him. A black cloak surrounded him so I could not see his face. He was panting and sweating from the sun, and was perhaps distressed about something.

"This has to stop Sakura." I didn't like it when he called me that…I liked Rayne better.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were an intruder" I as heading back to sleep when all of a sudden, he grabbed me about the waist and pulled me back against his chest.

"Don't walk away from me Sakura…I know you have feelings for me. I sense them. And I know you're scared to show them, but you will one day. I'm just tired of being ignored and of only being food to you." He said "I'm sick of waiting around every day for you, I have to deal with your sweet jasmine scent and it's killing me to not know what your mouth feels like on mine. I love you." Thos were the words that finally froze me from my struggle.

"You can't… I – I – I love you too, but-"

"But nothing" he said stopping my words. He turned me around to face him and gave me a great big warm kiss. He brought me up against his chest. I grabbed at his shoulders to steady myself. I was in a state of confusion. When he finally broke the kiss I gasped for air as well.

"Then…I – I need time, please" I pleaded with a gleam to my eyes.

"Do you promise?" he asked, unsure.

I nodded.

I had to get my bearings straight before he asked for more. I knew that soon I would learn to trust myself. I am Sakura Haruno. A vampire still, but a stronger one than you can ever imagine.

I would make it work between us.

Even at the cost of Rayne's new life.

* * *

please review if you would like to read the next/sequal to this story ....it involves naruto...._ it's so friggin awsome k'k

SO REVIIIIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
